It's Fishy
Morocco Bosnia & Herzegovina }} is the fifth episode of The Amazing Race 4. Leg Clue 1 - Tower. Rabat, Morocco. -> (Svrzo’s House. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina.) Go to the capital of Bosnia and Herzegovina. Here, find a wooden house built during the Ottoman Empire. This house is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - House. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. ROADBLOCK Who’s hungry? In this Roadblock, one of you will try and find out what four Bosnian types of food is shown in the picture provided. Once you have the correct four names, you will get your next clue. Clue 3 - House. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. -> (Bosniak Institute. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina.) Now go to a cultural center in Sarajevo, established in 2001. In includes a library and art center, and is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Institute. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. -> (Goat’s Bridge. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina.) Now go to this bridge, where you will find your next clue. We need the English name. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Bridge. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. DETOUR Scramble or Unscramble. Your choice. In Scramble, you will have to turn "Bumuz Sustainers Beam” into the name of a museum in Sarajevo. Once you have the correct museum, you will get your next clue. In Unscramble, you will have to find out which eight cities are scrambled here. Once you have the correct eight cities, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Bridge. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. -> (Sebilj Fountain. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina.) SIDE ROAD! This is a Side Road, an optional task that gives you an advantage during the next Leg of the race. In this Side Road, search The Robinson Expedition’s Wikia for the one season of After the Dark set in Sarajevo. Once you have found the correct season, you can continue with the race, and will be given the advantage in the next Leg of the race. Note: Let the hosts know if you choose to attempt the Side Road. If you do not attempt the Side Road, or when you have completed it, go to a famous wooden and stone fountain in Sarajevo. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Fountain. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. -> (Avaz Twist Tower. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzeogina.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This tower, named one of the most beautiful buildings in the world, is the tallest building in Bosnia and Herzegovina, and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Purry & Koror. Gallery 247038_10204005491082993_7587194073772554021_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Avaz Twist Tower. Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzeogina. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)